


Colours of Sula

by NorroenDyrd



Series: The Weirdos of Thedas [12]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dalish Elves, Digital Art, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, Gen, Illustrations, Portraits, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorroenDyrd/pseuds/NorroenDyrd
Summary: Some artwork depicting Inquisitor Sula Lavellan, her unlikely love interest, and perhaps her friends as well in the possible future.





	1. Herald of Mercy




	2. Napping Nerds




	3. Admiration




	4. Gentle Touch




	5. River of Hair




	6. The Wycome Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sula and Felix bond together by travelling to Wycome and exposing the origin of the mysterious 'plague'.


	7. In Another World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sula and Alexius in a DnD setting, as a halfling and tiefling respectively.


	8. River of Hair, Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alexius' scars are from battling Corypheus.


	9. Cat and Fox




	10. We Will Match Soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friend of mine (nanarin on Tumblr) once said that the shadows on the inner side of Alexius’ Venatori hood made her think that he had long hair, and I threw in a headcanon that he had indeed worn his hair long once, but after Felix started losing his hair because of the Blight, Alexius had cropped his in solidarity. And since Felix’s health improves (relatively speaking) in Sula-verse due to him becoming a Warden, Alexius might start to grow his hair out again. Also, being cooped up as an Inquisition prisoner for half the story arc did not exactly offer him an opportunity to visit the barber.
> 
> As for the grey in Sula’s hair, I sometimes consider the idea that the Inquisitor’s hair turns grey at some point, either because of the pain in the Mark or because of physically visiting the Fade.


	11. Candle in the Dark




End file.
